


Even the Locker Room (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: You and Osamu in the locker room.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Even the Locker Room (Miya Osamu x Reader)

“Fuck, babe, if ya clench like that I’ll–“ Osamu groans, burying his head on your shoulder. You bite back a moan, gripping his shoulders as his cock thrusts into you. “‘Samu, feels so good, oh! So full,” you ramble in a whisper.

Osamu adjusts his hold on your thighs, fucking you into the wall. He kisses you deeply, tongue intertwining with yours to muffle your moans. “Your pussy feels so good, babe. Play with yer tits, will ya?”

You obey and Osamu groans at the sight – your school shirt wide open, tits spilling out of your lace bra, eyes locked with his as you bite down your lips to stay quiet. Your hand grabs your tits, squeezing and pinching your nipple, as the other hand goes down to rub your clit.

“O-Osamu,” you keen. You nearly bit your tongue to hold back a scream when his thick cock hits a good spot.

Osamu pants, redoubling his efforts to fuck you. “My baby is such a pretty slut. Where ya want my cum, baby?”

“I–Inside, please.” He groans, “Ya want me to stuff ya full?” You nod tearily. “Better squirt all over my cock first then.”

“Come on, baby, I wanna see ya squirt.”

Osamu takes a hand to cover your mouth as you orgasm. Your pussy clenches around his cock, your fluids gushing around him. He thrusts one last time before emptying his load in you.

His cock still in you, Osamu gently carries you to the bench. He rubs gentle circles along your back as you both come down from your high. You bring your arms around him as your combined fluids slowly drip down to the floor.

“Ya okay, babe?” He asks softly, kissing your temple. You hum and nod. Slowly, you both fix your clothes. As you fix your panties, he holds you close, “Keep my cum in, and I’ll reward you later.” You gulp but nod, clenching your thighs.

You guys sneak out of the locker room, checking to make sure the gym’s empty. You almost made it out of the gym when, “OI ‘SAMU WHERE THE FUCK ARE YA?” Osamu swears under his breath as Atsumu rounds the corner and finds you two.

Atsumu squints suspiciously. You wordlessly kiss Osamu on the cheek and wave goodbye to both of them. Atsumu watches you walk away, although…you seem to be walking strangely. He turns back to his brother.

“What are ya both doin’ here?” Atsumu squints suspiciously.

“It’s the gym, shitface. Was waiting for practice to start. Imma go change,” Osamu heads back to the locker room.

Atsumu stands there slowly putting two and two together.

Osamu rolls his eyes as he hears his twin shout outside, “AAAAGHH! EVEN HERE?! SERIOUSLY?!!?”


End file.
